Everything Isn't Enough
by SailorStar9
Summary: Sequel to the 'Angelic Love Of Past' fic. Will include elements of revenge because I'm re-watching 'Yellow Boots' and 'Temptation of Wife' to get inspiration.
1. Prologue

SailorStar9: Guess it's time I started this; the sequel to my 'Angelic Love Of Past' fic. I'm re-watching two Korean dramas 'Yellow Boots' and 'Temptation of Wife' to get inspiration, and yes, this fic will have revenge aspects in it. Warning: OOC-ness is expected.

Disclaimers: Nothing here is mine, well, except the plot and the pairing.

Prologue

* * *

Usagi was walking despairingly down the walkway, the imaginary reprimands of everyone echoing in her mind.

"_Why did you embarrass yourself like this?" Kenji roared._

"_Can't you be a daughter I can be proud of, even once?" Ikuko was disappointed. "How can you waste your allowance so quickly?"_

"_Usagi, I knew you'll do this." Minako sighed. "You'll never defeat Ami."_

"_You were acting all haughty every day, just because you think you're the only Princess." Rei tsked. "Now look at you."_

"_What an embarrassment." Makoto shook her head. "The Senshi are even lumped together."_

"_You were trying to steal her powers using the Ginzuishou," Luna chided. "And now what? That attempt rebounded and you were de-powered. What's your IQ? You didn't even check for that?"_

"_You're really an idiot." Artemis retorted. "A stupid idiot."_

"_That's why I said not to rely on your crystal so much." Ami reminded. "No matter how much you try, you can't beat me. Live an honest life, Tsukino Usagi!"_

Usagi let out an anguish scream as she tried to block out the echoing, recalling the events that led to the 'Crystal Star' devolving back to her original henshinn brooch.

* * *

_Flashback_

_It had been around the time when Chibi-Usa dropped into her life. In her attempt to find the Ginzuishou, the pink-haired child had snuck sleeping potion into the tea the girls had been drinking. Chibi-Usa's surge in power had then attracted Cooan to the scene._

"_Moon Crystal Power!" Usagi transformed. _"_I'm a Sailor Senshi of love and justice, Sailor Moon! Crooked villains threatening a child's life, in the name of the moon, I will punish you!"_

"_Cheeky girl!" Cooan snorted, releasing her 'Dark Fire' attack at her and Sailor Moon dodged the flames._

_"Dark Fire!" Cooan jumped and released her attack again, showering Sailor Moon with her fireballs._

_"Hot, hot, hot, hot!" Sailor Moon panicked, skipping over the flames._

_With the Moon Senshi trapped within her fire cage, Cooan then approached the unconscious future Princess._

_"Burn to death, Rabbit!" Cooan grinned._

"_Aqua Blizzard!" Mercury's spray of ice and snow countered the flames, freezing the fire in its wake._

"_How dare you!" Cooan growled, Mercury's 'Runesave' sword gracing her cheek, cutting it. "Die!" she cried and was stunned when Mercury's sword cut through her fireballs._

"_Freezing Maelstrom!"_

"_You will pay for this!" Cooan swore, having teleported to avoid getting hit by the icy whirlpool and vanished._

_"It seems that you have a new enemy now." Tuxedo Kaman noted._

"_But who are you?" Sailor Moon turned to the new Senshi._

"_Usako," Tuxedo Kaman voiced. "Think about it. Aren't you missing one Senshi?"_

"_So, you're Sailor Mercury?" Sailor Moon blinked. "But your suit… it's different. And your sword; I didn't know the Senshi had weapons."_

"_And I don't remember there being a Senshi of the Moon." Mercury shot back._

"_Well, times are different now." Sailor Moon admitted. "Now that you're here, you _will _swear your allegiance to me, the Moon Princess, just like you did during the Silver Millennium."_

"_If you want things to go back to how they were back then," Mercury replied. "Then I have two conditions: one, return the rest of the Guardian Senshi's original powers back to them, and two, you relinquish the leadership back to Venus; she _is_ the leader of the Guardian Senshi after all."_

"_But…" Sailor Moon stammered._

"_Or is it because you are afraid?" Mercury questioned. "You're the Princess and the Princess isn't even _supposed_ to fight. And Endymion, why aren't you in your armor?" she turned to Tuxedo Kaman. "You have your cane, you have your sword, use them!"_

"_Mercury does have a point." Mars remarked, the rest of the girls exiting the Shrine._

"_Mars, Jupiter, Venus." Mercury greeted her fellow Senshi. "Why are the three of you at first stage?"_

"_Wait, what you do mean 'first stage'?" Jupiter frowned._

"_Who gave you're your transformation pens?" Mercury inquired._

"_Luna." Mars and Jupiter chorused._

"_I got mine from Artemis." Venus added._

"_Guess that explains a lot why everything's a mess." Mercury nodded. "You didn't awake on your own memories like I did."_

"_What…" the three Guardian Senshi blinked in confusion._

"_Then you'll have to remember everything; that Endymion and Serenity weren't the only love story during the Silver Millennium." Mercury stated, leaping onto the roof and vanished from sight._

* * *

SailorStar9: Okay, this chapter is down. Read and review folks.


	2. Mamoru Declares a Break Up

SailorStar9: Nya? The prologue goes up. This is Chapter 1 and no review. No one is reading this fic! *Sob, sob, wails*

Tailmon (from 'Digital Light of Hope' and her current muse): Great, now you non-reviewing readers made her cry. Leave your comments in your review, or else... (Turns non-reviewing readers' faces into chessboards)

Disclaimers: Nothing here is mine, well, except the plot and the pairing.

Chapter 1: Huge Shock for Usagi! Mamoru Declares a Break Up

* * *

"Impossible!" Luna was stunned when Usagi informed her of the appearance of the Mercury Senshi later that day. "You mean to say Mercury _remembered_ everything!?"

"She said 'Endymion and Serenity weren't the only love story during the Silver Millennium.'" Usagi quoted. "What does she mean?"

"Well…" Artemis started, both Mooncats looking away.

"Luna, Artemis, what are you hiding from me?" Usagi's suspicion was confirmed. "Or was what Mercury said true; that I wasn't _supposed_ to be a Senshi? Were the girls meant to be more powerful than they are now?"

"Usagi, you have to understand." Luna soothed. "The Ginzuishou itself, gains its power from the planets. That's why the girls have to be kept weak, preferably at first stage, so that they would be none the wiser."

"But…" Usagi protested. "It won't be fair, to them!"

"Calm yourself, Usagi!" Artemis chided. "It is for the best."

"Yes, Artemis." Shade sneered. "It _is_ for the best, for Queen Selenity and her descendants."

"Shade…" Luna growled, claws drawn.

"Princess Serenity…" Shade looked at the Moon Princess' reincarnation. "What these two refuse to let you know is that you, the so-called perfect Princess of the White Moon, weren't quite as faultless yourself, and neither was the Queen. Power...oh, she is a seductive mistress…" the gray Mooncat tsked. "She is an addictive thrill. One taste of it and the weak-minded are left yearning for more. It can drive certain people mad. Your grandmother… your mother the Queen… even you. With such great power comes even greater responsibility. The Planetary Royalty knew that, so did the Senshi. The Terra King knew that. The first Selenity once preached about the Will of Selene. That Will has been extinguished at the hands of both Queen Selenity and her daughter."

"Usagi, don't listen to her!" Luna tried to defend the Queen. "She's lying!"

"Or am I?" Shade shot back.

Artemis had heard enough. Fury in his eyes, he lunged at Shade. The female Mooncat merely jumped back, dodging the outstretched paws. With a swipe from the claws of her left paw, she swatted the white Mooncat to the side.

"Be careful who you attack, Artemis!" Shade warned. "Do _not_ make me pull rank on you!"

"Yes, Taichou." Artemis muttered meekly.

"Mataku," Shade shook her head. "I swear, the two of you will screw up the mission if I just let you be."

* * *

"I did it again." Usagi sighed, looking at her 32 mark Math test. "It's Mamo!" she beamed. "Ma..." she started to call out, but not before hiding the test. "Mamo!" she ran towards him. "Once again, we run into each other by pure coincidence!" she snuggled against him after throwing herself into his arms.

"Stop it!" Mamoru pushed her off. "Please stop hugging me."

"Sorry... Yeah I guess it's a little early for..." Usagi apologized sheepishly.

"That's not what I meant!" Mamoru snapped.

"What?" Usagi blinked.

"I'm saying that I don't love you anymore!" Mamoru replied.

"What do you mean?" Usagi was confused.

"We're finished!" Mamoru told her, turning back, stunning Usagi.

* * *

Later at the Hikawa Shrine...

"Mamoru dumped you?" Rei was bewildered.

"What's going on?" Makoto was confused.

"He was probably in a bad mood, and that's why he said those things." Minako tried to sooth the outraged Usagi. "Don't worry."

"She's right." Makoto agreed. "You two are lovers from a long time ago, transcending time."

"Don't worry." Rei assured the upset blond. "Minako is right. Mamoru is not like that."

"Yeah, thanks." Usagi mumbled.

* * *

Meanwhile in Mamoru's apartment...

"Yeah, that's good." Mamoru noted as Chibi-Usa did her homework beside him. "You're going to the same school as Shingo, right? You'll need to study hard."

"I know." Chibi-Usa replied.

Just then, the doorbell rang and Mamoru went to answer the door, only to find Usagi outside.

"What do you want?" Mamoru asked after Usagi let herself in.

"I'm sorry about this afternoon." Usagi replied. "I'm dense, so I didn't realize you were in a bad mood."

"It's not like that." Mamoru cut her off.

"What?" Usagi blinked.

"I just don't love you anymore." Mamoru replied.

"Mamo, I'll make sure to study hard, too." Usagi told him. "So..."

"Don't make me say it over and over again!" Mamoru snapped. "I just want to end our relationship!"

"Mamo..." Usagi mumbled. "There's no way I can believe that. Because you were Prince Endymion and I was Princess Serenity. We were lovers before we were even born in this world."

"That's why I want to end it!" Mamoru slammed his fist on the wall. "Why do I have to be your boyfriend just because I was in a previous life? I'm..." he cut himself off when he saw Usagi tearing up.

"Chibi-Usa is here, isn't she?" Usagi looked at the tiny shoes on the floor. "Maybe you like Chibi-Usa better than me."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Mamoru retorted.

"You're right..." Usagi admitted. "I'm sorry, Mamo... for making you hang out with me until now."

Sobbing, she let herself out as Mamoru looked on.

_I'm sorry, Usako._ Mamoru conveyed his mental apologies to her.

* * *

Elsewhere…

The store assistants screamed before they were knocked unconscious when Beruche and her Droid took over the store.

"Droid?" Beruche inquired. "Droid Atsugessho?

"Yes, I am here." the Droid appeared.

"Atsugessho, please sell my cosmetics in this newly renovated store." Beruche requested. "Specially made by Beruche, these cosmetics can turn any ugly duckling into a beautiful swan. But in a few years, your face will become rashy, your hair will gray and your acne will grow worse. That's why I call these the stylish Happy Clown Cosmetics."

"It sounds like fun." Atsugessho remarked.

"This store will no longer function as a Crystal Point in the future now." Beruche chuckled. "Not only that, in Crystal Tokyo, this place will be controlled by our energy."

"Yes, my lady." Atsugessho replied.

"Now then, advertising is my job." Beruche noted, standing on top of a building with a pile of flyers in hand.

"Oh no! Oh, so intense!" she shrieked as a strong gust of wind blew, scattering the flyers out of her hand.

One of the flyers landed beside the telephone booth Usagi was in and the blond picked it up.

"It's Usagi." Luna noted, seeing the blond enter the cosmetics store.

"Welcome, how can I help you today?" the disguised Atsugessho asked Usagi.

"Well..." Usagi started.

"Oh dear, your face is soiled by tears." Atsugessho remarked.

"What?" Usagi blinked.

"First, you wash your face with this cleanser. Then use this skin lotion, milky lotion and cream. And once your skin is ready, you put blush on your cheek-bones and lipstick on your lips." Atsugessho introduced the products.

"Excuse me..." Usagi cut her off. "If I become prettier, will Mamo say he loves me?"

"Well, if you want a man to love you, you'll have to use heavy makeup to a certain degree." Atsugessho advised.

"But..." Usagi protested. "But just changing the way I look won't make Mamo love me again."

"Oh, no!" Atsugessho objected. "Once you change your looks, Mamo-san is certain to say he loves you! After all, all men are the same."

"You're wrong! Mamo isn't like that!" Usagi protested. "You don't know anything about him! What are you, a complete idiot? Never mind about the makeup!"

"Wait!" Atsugessho stopped her from leaving. "Do you think you can just leave after saying all that?"

"What?" Usagi gasped.

"Hey! Be quiet!" Atsugessho fumed.

"No! Stop! Let me go!" Usagi tried to shake off the Droid. "You can't leave here without putting some makeup on!"

No! Stop! Let me go!" Usagi tried to break free as the rest of the females fled out of the store.

"All my customers left because of you!" Atsugessho retorted, after the last customer left.

"What's with you?" Usagi snapped. "It's because you tried to force makeup on me!"

"Then, I have no choice!" Atsugessho remarked, revealing a power puff and unveiling itself.

"Who the heck are you?" Usagi panicked.

"Shut up! Let me put makeup on you!" Atsugessho demanded.

Just then, Luna jumped in, knocking the Droid off Usagi, sending Atsugessho crashing against a shelf.

"Luna!" Usagi gasped.

"She's our enemy! Usagi, transform!" Luna told her.

"I got it!" Usagi nodded. "Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"You brat! Where did you go?" Atsugessho fumed.

"Who are you?" it demanded, seeing Sailor Moon.

"I'm a Sailor Senshi of love and justice, Sailor Moon! Forcing your cosmetics on girls who just want boys to like them! It's just not acceptable!: Sailor Moon declared. "In the name of the moon, I will punish you!"

"No matter who are you, anyone who finds out about our plan to destroy the future city must die!" Atsugessho declared.

"Plan to destroy the future city?" Luna echoed.

"You brat! Put on heavy makeup!" Atsugessho demanded. "Do it!"

Opening its mouth, it shot corrosive liquid at Sailor Moon who dived behind the shelves.

"Put on heavy makeup!" the Droid droned, sliding towards Sailor Moon on her power puff, shooting out her liquid at the fleeing Senshi.

Stepping on a container on the ground, Sailor Moon skidded to the floor.

Luna leapt in when the Droid approached Sailor Moon, only to be flattened by the enlarged power puff.

"Put on heavy makeup!" the Droid droned.

"Luna!" Sailor Moon gasped.

"You will put on heavy makeup!" Atsugessho grinned.

Her approach was interrupted by a rose.

"Young girls have nice, smooth skin." Tuxedo Kaman announced. "Heavy makeup is not necessary."

"Shut up!" Atsugessho retorted. "Oily skin, acne and dry skin need makeup! Do it!" it fired its erosive liquid at the masked hero who jumped to dodge the attack.

"You put on heavy makeup too!" Atsugessho snapped.

"Oh hush it, Tammy Faye!" Mercury snarled. The Droid turned and fired its vitriolic liquid at the ice Senshi.

"Freezing Maelstrom!" Mercury released her iced water typhoon and sending the ice along with the Droid's attack back to the Atsugessho.

"My heavy makeup!" Atsugessho gasped, the frozen liquid hitting its face and erasing the makeup.

"Aqua Blizzard!"

"I haven't put on my heavy makeup yet!" the Droid cried as the torrent of ice and snow washed over it

"Famous last words." Mercury muttered, stabbing the frozen statue with her sword, causing it to crumble into dust. The gem on its forehead dropped on top of the pile of dust, the Nemesian mark disappearing from within it and the stone turned black.

* * *

SailorStar9: Okay, this chapter is _finally_ down. Read and review folks.


End file.
